Stay
by alicia-diezm
Summary: AU. After a car accident Sakura gets badly injured. She is in a coma. She has lost everything but her friends remind her that she still has a family. She still has a loved one. But it's her turn to decide: will she wake up or will she give up? Sasusaku. AU. Complete.
**Author's Note:** Hello again :3 Well, I tried again to write in English and well, I hope you like the story. If you see any mistakes I'm sorry. Actually this story is a little bit like _If I Stay_ by _Gayle Forman_ , maybe you have read the book or you have watched the film...Some things you should know: Sasuke's parents don't die here, Itachi neither, the characters might be OoC... Well, I hope you like it :D

 **Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Stay**

 _''Sasuke?''_ He heard Naruto's deep voice. There was a problem, he knew it. Sasuke was half asleep.

''What is it, dobe?''

 _''It's Sakura-chan...''_ He didn't like the sound of his voice when he pronunced those words. Now, he was fully awake.

''What happened?'' He didn't try to hide the concern in his voice.

 _''She...she is in the hospital right now, she had a car accident.''_

''What? Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me sooner?''

 _''Well, Ino told me not to. She is the only one there besides her aunt Tsunade who is operating Sakura right now. Sasuke...it looks bad...''_

He didn't respond to Naruto. He threw his mobile on his bed and left the house.

 _''Sasuke...? Oh fuck...''_ Naruto hung up.

Sasuke had all the information he needed. Surely, if Tsunade was operating her niece, she will be at Konoha's Hospital. He took his car keys and he got inside his car. He went as fast as he could and finally he arrived to that place, the dreaded hospital.

He got off his car and went inside. Fortunately, Ino was there waiting and he didn't have to ask a random nurse where Sakura was.

''Oh Sasuke...'' Ino wailed and threw her arms at him giving him a hug while her sobs dampened his t-shirt.

''Please Ino, calm down and tell me what you know. What happened?'' Sasuke asked her. He guided her to the waiting room and Ino took a seat. If Ino was like this, it had to be very bad. She had to calm herself or if not both of them would be loosing their patience and it was the last thing Sasuke wanted.

''Sakura was going with her parents to the beach. I don't know much, I only know that both her parents have died in this car accident and now...she is alone and...'' She stopped to breath but a sob escaped instead. ''I don't even know if she will make it...oh God, she has so many problems... a nurse has tried to tell me what she has but I don't understand this fucking medicine terms...''

''Fuck...'' Sasuke muttered under his breath. '' Have you told anyone else?'' He dared to ask.

''No...I only called Naruto and he told you...I'm sorry Sasuke, I know I should have told you but I didn't want to worry you...oh God, I'm a mess'' She cried a little bit more and it was the only thing that was heard in that room until Sasuke decided to speak:

''Calm down, Ino... We should wait for Tsunade and she will tell us everything that has happened and Sakura's condition. Then, we will tell our friends.''

''You are right...''

Although Sasuke reminded calm outside, inside he was a mess, just like Ino. _'What if'_ started playing in his mind.

 _'What if she didn't make it?'_

 _'What if she died?'_

And those questions derived to anothers:

 _'What would happen to him and his friends?'_

 _'Would he be the same?'_ No...of course not, he wouldn't be the same if Sakura died. He would be the Sasuke that he was before he met her. The Sasuke that didn't know about love...that didn't know about smiles, laughs or sweet moments. The dark side of him would resurface and if that happened he wouldn't be able to live at peace again or hang out with Naruto or with his friends...he would be lost.

Hours passed, and Naruto arrived to the hospital. He wasn't any better. His blond hair that always was a mess, this time was dull and even messier if that was even possible. His eyes radiated sadness and after a quick glance at his friends he slumped in a chair.

After hours of waiting, finally Tsunade came to the waiting room. Sasuke, Naruto and Ino could tell that the situation was bad. They could see it in her pale skin, her sad eyes and messy hair. They also saw that she was wearing her medical gown, the same one she had used while operating Sakura. They asumed that she had come here as soon as she had finished with her niece.

Tsunade tried hard no to cry when she saw Sakura's boyfriend and her two best friends. She tried to stay calm in all this chaos. She proceeded to explain the situation Sakura was in.

''The police has contacted Shizune, my best nurse and my right hand, right now she is watching over Sakura. She told me that a drunk man who was driving his car hit them and thus the accident.'' She stopped to choose right her words and to massage her temples. Ino, Sasuke and Naruto awaited in silence for her to continue. ''The police has taken care of this case and they have arrested the man''

''But...Tsunade...how is Sakura?'' Naruto asked with shaken voice.

''She is in a coma. She has a pierced lung and my nurses and I had to drain it before it collapsed and drowned in liquid. She has three broken ribs and her right wrist and right leg are broken because of the position she was in when the ambulance found the car. She had some serious internal bleeding but luckily we could cauterize the blood vessels. But...'' She stopped, she didn't know how to continue in her speech.

''But?'' Sasuke urged her to continue. He was anxious. He didn't like the situation and he feel like in any moment he might crumble.

''...but the worse is that she has severe concussions and we don't know the extent of them. I don't know when she will wake up or if she will wake up...'' Finally, the worst was said and Tsunade let the tears she had been holding fall. She didn't know if her niece was going to survive or not and it was killing Tsunade slowly.

''...Oh God...Sakura...'' Ino started crying.

''C-can we see her?'' Sasuke asked, his voice betraying him. He was scared, he wanted to cry, to run and don't look back. He wanted to punch something, but then remembered that he had not right to do that. Sakura needed him. She needed Ino, Naruto and all her friends.

''Not right now. If everything is fine after five hours, I will let you see her for a little bit. You can call your friends and tell them... I will call to the school and do some paperwork''

''O-okay...'' They responded and they fell in a wave of silence.

After inform all of their friends, who were sleeping but right now nothing of that mattered, they arrived one by one at the hospital. They said little _hellos_ to each other but then the room fell in silence all over again. No one dared to say anything.

Hinata and Tenten were sitting together, Hinata stared to the floor while Tenten stayed with her head low. Kiba was asleep in one of the chairs but even in his sleep he dreamt about the earlier events. Shikamaru was in the fire stairs smoking a cigarette and Choji was keeping him company. Neji was pacing in the room. Sai and Naruto were whispering to each other, talking about the recent events. They all were too tense.

Five hours, that's what Tsunade told them. Only three had passed. Ino had stopped crying and went out to breath some fresh air. Sasuke followed suit.

They reached the entrance and they felt the wind blow in their faces. Ino felt somewhat relieved but then she felt Sasuke presence at her side.

For what Sakura had told her, Sasuke only cried with Sakura once and that time was when one of his uncles, Obito, passed away. Sakura had told her that at that time he looked stressed and she had to coax him to tell her his problem. Finally he did and he broke into painfull sobs, all that time Sakura caressed his hair and she talked to him in a soothing manner.

It was one of those times. He looked stressed and in any moment he could cry. Ino didn't want that. She tried to talk to him.

''Sasuke-'' She tried to talk but Sasuke stopped her and he did it instead.

''I was such an ass to her...J-just some days ago we had this fight and we...we haven't talked to each other ever since. She told me she needed time and she decided to go with her parents to the beach to relax and think.''

''Are you feeling guilty?''

''How can't I?'' He stared to the floor, his frown present in his face, his eyes glazed over. Surely she was going to blame him for the accident.

''Sasuke! That you had a fight doesn't matter!'' Ino yelled. ''You weren't the one driving that car and you know it!''

''B-but if-'' He didn't try to yell like Ino, he was devastated, tired and the only thing he wanted was to be by the side he loved the most, Sakura's side.

''Stop with _ifs_ or _what if._ Don't you see it, Sasuke? It wasn't your fault. Couples are bound to fight. You can't change that. Sooner or later, it had to happen. The driver was drunk and I hate him for it but please Sasuke...if you fall...we fall too and so Sakura. She need us. She needs you, can you see that?''

''I'm scared...'' He let his guard down. He let his tears fall and he hugged Ino while she hugged him back.

''Don't fail her now, okay?'' Ino whispered to him while trying to soothe him.

''Okay...''

They both cried for a while and then, they went to the waiting room again.

After two more hours, Tsunade came in again and she let them see her. First was Ino. Tsunade led her to an ICU room and she gasped when she saw the state Sakura was in. She had to refrain the tears from escaping and Ino gently held Sakura's hand with her own.

''Sakura, hey...how are you feeling? I know you might feel like shit right now but hey...you have to wake up. You are eighteen now and you have a lot of things to do: go to parties and get wasted, make love with Sasuke although I know that you might have done it with him but you won't tell me...You have to go to university and you will be a fabulous doctor. Like you always wanted.'' Ino stopped, the only sound coming from the beeping machines and tubes connected to Sakura's body.

Ino started to feel a little bit overwhelmed and she went straight to the point.

''Please Sakura...I know that the only thing you want right now is to let go of everything and reunite with your parents. Nothing is holding you here and I know how sad and depressed you would be if you wake up. But remember one thing...Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata...all of them...Naruto and Sasuke...we are your family.'' She kissed her forehead, the source of her nickname that Ino loved to name her.

Ino left the room quietly and then the rest of group went to the ICU room, all of them said a few words to her and then Naruto said his words.

''It's okay, Sakura. It's okay if you are tired and you want to go. I don't want you to but if you feel like it, then I will accept your decision.'' He said to her and then he left the room holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Finally, Sasuke's turn came and for once, he was lost of words. He saw her there, lying in the bed. Pale. Machines beeping. Tubes inside and out her body. So lifeless.

''Sakura...'' He whispered.

He saw a chair and he moved it to be next to the bed. He sat in it. He took one of Sakura's hand and flinched a bit when he felt how cold they were.

''You and your hands...always cold...'' He blowed some hot air in her hands to warm them. She remainded silent.

''I- I don't know if you are hearing us or not...But I have to tell you anyways. Wake up. It will be hard at first but you will have your friends, Ino and everyone to help you... but you have to wake up. I dont care if you dont want to be a doctor anymore... I- I don't mind if you don't want me by yourside anymore...I-I dont mind if you want me far...I would do anything you want for you. I would do it because that would mean that you are awake and moving on and maybe happy. Please, please, please...I love you so much... please, stay...'' He whispered to her while he hovered over her as he watched her still face, her lifeless lips partly open.

An hour passed and he was still in her room. Nobody came to kick him out so he supposed it was alright to stay a little bit longer. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

He reached to his pocket, where he had his mobile and headphones. He connected them to his mobile and he searched for a song. _Their_ song.

He put the headphones in each ear of his sleeping beauty and the song started to play.

 _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_ _  
_ _I'm so perplexed_ _  
_ _With just one breath, I'm locked in_ _  
_ _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_ _  
_ _I'm so perplexed_ _  
_ _On that, it's almost shocking_ _  
_ _I know, I know you know you're scared_ _  
_ _Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body_ _  
_ _They won't, they won't, they won't be careful_ _  
_ _But_ _I guess_ _that you don't know me_ __

She remembered the day...The song was playing and she and Sasuke were dancing together. Sakura knew the song already and she started to sing it to Sasuke and she made a dance for him. When the song ended, they kissed each other passionately. _  
_

 _Cause if_ _I want_ _you, and_ _I want_ _you, babe_ _  
_ _Ain't going_ _backwards_ _, won't ask for space_ _  
_ _Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too..._ _  
_

She also remembered being with Ino at her place. The two of them were sharing the bed and they were snuggled together. It was the first time she shared some of her secrets to Ino but that day, Ino did the same and they became best friends. They shared secrets, laughed and had so much fun that they will always remeber it. _  
_

 _Close, ooh_ _  
_ _Oh, so close, ooh_ _  
_ _I want_ _you close, ooh_ _  
_ _Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh_ _  
_ _Oh, so close, ooh_ _  
_ _I want_ _you close, ooh_ _  
_ _Oh,_ _I want_ _you close, and close ain't close enough, no_ __

She remember when her dad bought her a little kitten, white with a pinky nose. _Shiro_ had been named and that was one of the happiest days in her life. Her dad was all day hugged and kissed by her daughter. Shiro was now a full grown cat that happy and healthy. _  
_

_Oh man, oh man_ _  
_ _I am not really known for ever being speechless_ _  
_ _But now, but now somehow_ _  
_ _My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh_ _  
_ _I'm keeping cool while you_ _keep smiling_ _  
_ _Saying_ _all the things_ _I'm thinking_ _  
_ _Oh man, oh man_ _  
_ _I am like you so_ _I want_ _proof of what you're feeling_ __

 _Cause if_ _I want_ _you, and_ _I want_ _you, babe_ _  
_ _Ain't going_ _backwards, won't ask for space_ _  
_ _Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too..._ __

 _Close, ooh_ _  
_ _Oh, so close, ooh_ _  
_ _I want_ _you close, ooh_ _  
_ _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh_ _  
_

She remembered everything that had happened those days. The fight, the beach, the accident...her parents.

 _Oh, so close, ooh_ _  
_ _I want_ _you close, ooh_ _  
_ _Oh,_ _I want_ _you close, and close ain't close enough, no_ __

Everything hurt. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to go with them wherever they were.

 __ _Cause if_ _I want_ _you, and_ _I want_ _you, babe_

 _Ain't going_ _backwards, won't ask for space_ _  
_ _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too... close_ __

But she felt Sasuke's hand gripping tightly hers and she changed her mind.

 __ _Close, ooh_ _  
_ _Oh, so close, ooh_ _  
_ _I want_ _you close, ooh_ _  
_ _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh_ _  
_

It would hurt at first but...She wanted to stay.

 _Oh, so close, ooh_ _  
_ _I want_ _you close, ooh_ _  
_

She gripped his hand with all the energy she could muster, hoping he would feel it.

 _Oh,_ _I want_ _you close, and close ain't close enough, no_ _  
_ _Oh,_ _I want_ _you close, and close ain't close enough, no_

And he did, he felt her hand gripping his. He saw how her body shifted in bed and slowly she woke up.

''Sakura?''

''Sasuke...'' She rasped, her voice low and quiet. She opened her eyes a little bit but closed them again when the light was too much.

''Do you need anything? I can call a nurse if you want'' God, he was nervous.

''You...I need you Sasuke...''

''I-I'm sorry Sakura...I failed you...'' Sakura could see the dry tears stained in his face and she was sure that she didn't want to see him cry.

''You didn't...'' She whispered. ''...because you are here when I need you the most''

''I'm here, Sakura...God, I love you'' He stated kissing her hands, cheeks, chin, forehead and then her lips.

''I love you too.'' She said weakly although she meant it with all her heart.

''You will go out of this...I will help you.'' He murmured in her hair.

''Will we stay together?'' She needed to know it because she knew that if Sasuke wasn't with her, she would come down. She couldn't do it without him.

''Always'' His response was enough.

''Thank you'' She smiled.

 **End.**

 **Author's Note:** Hope you liked it :D The final part was really similar to the film/book. Well, I read the book recently so the idea just came up. The song is called _Close_ by _Nick Jonas and Tove Lo_ (I love her). _Shiro_ means 'White' in Japanase. Bye, bye. See you! :D


End file.
